


Initiation of the primes

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Creampie, Jealousy, Jewelry, M/M, Oil, Tattoos, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: You ever wonder what its like to be an official Prime? One must be blessed by a Magnus. Magnus enjoys doing this, but his particular favorite? Was Optimus.





	Initiation of the primes

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based of an ask I got on tumblr. It ended up being WAY longer, so i decided to post it here! Hope you guys like it, sorry for the delay/mistakes i mightve made. Ya bitch is trying.

"Is this all really necessary?"

Optimus raised a brow. He wanted to ask right at the start, but didn't want to be rude. However, when the other primes, as well as a member of the council, began to lather his entire body with warm, smoky smelling oil, he couldn't help but finally delve into his curiosity. Longarm, who was currently rubbing oil into his chest, firmly and smoothly, nodded. 

"It's a part of your new status, Optimus. We all went through this. I did, as did Rodimus, and even Sentinel."

That was another weird part. The fact that Sentinel was behind him, digging the oil into his shoulders. He wasn't a prime for very long, but apparently it was still required of him to participate here. Rodimus chuckled at the others silence, digging into Optimus's upper thighs, seemingly amused by how it made Optimus squirm a little.

"We ALL did this. It's totally weird, but once it's done, you just kinda get it. My first time was definitely weird."

"I...see. So the oil is?"

"Representation of vulnerability to your Magnus. You really don't know SLAG, huh Optimus?"

This statement received a light huff from Alpha Trion, who was off to the side, laying what looked like jewelry onto the table next to them.

"Hush, Sentinel. This is an important day. Do not soil it. Now, is the oil applied throughout his entire body?"

Rodimus grinned as he tapped his knuckle against his interface array.

"Everything that ain't covered up. Want me to fix that?"

"No no no. That'd be violating Ultra Magnus and his gift. However, you forgot about the most important part. Lips."

"Ah I'll handle it."

Sentinel walked in front of him, and rubbed his oily palm across his face, suffocating him in the smell. It only suffocating him for a moment however, as Sentinel soon peeled his hand away. His face was close to his own, looking upset. Optimus assumed it was because of their past, and the fact that he was gaining a new status, when everyone else knew otherwise. Optimus was one of the reasons Sentinel wanted to be a Magnus. For this moment here. He cupped Optimus's face, and with his thumb, slowly rubbed at his lips. He watched himself do so, optics carefully following his finger slide over the plump, slightly pursed lips. It was so unfair. Sentinel not only should be a Magnus, just because he was strong and courageous, but because he deserved what he had in his hand. He was about to, as slyly as possible, push his thumb past his lips, when Alpha Trion pulled him aside, laying a gold chain around his neck, decorated with red jewels.

"Come now, the rest of you, let's get to it."

"Er...this stuff is?"

Rodimus decided to chip in here, as he tied two chains around his hips, this time possessing blue colored gems.

"Representation of uh...what was it? Oh yeah, payment to Magnus. That's it."

Alpha trion nodded as he clipped golden gauntlets onto his wrists, both of them having intricate patterns on them. The same was done for his ankles.

"Yes. With these, you offer yourself to our Magnus. They symbolize your power, being offered for your title."

He was adorned further, golden rings on his fingers, magnetic, golden chains clipped to his audial fins, and even more golden chains around his neck. He felt strangely like a prize bot, and he was half expecting to be fought over by big, brutish bots. Alpha Trion took a step back, examining his work. Ravishing, but not quite ready. He took out his tool box, and opened it up.

"And, one more step left before your acceptance, Prime?"

"I'm sorry, what?.."

Prime gently shook his helm. Some reason, he dozed off for a klik. He heard Rodimus giggle, and Longarm forcing him to hush. Alpha Trion patted the others oily cheek, giving a soft smile.

"Ah, we need to push this along further. I said, one more step. Now this may sting a little, but be patient with me."

He leaned down, pulling the Prime's legs towards him, with the others holding onto his upper body. He felt a slight sting on his upper legs, but otherwise, his body felt soft, relaxed. There was a buzzing sound that filled the room, and in a moment, Optimus saw what happened. Alpha Trion had engraved a pattern onto his upper legs, full of complicated swirls and circles. It was an art, really. Done with a careful, caring hand, and done delicately, with his paint in mind. Alpha Trion sat up, giving the tool to Longarm.

"You may have the panel, Longarm."

Sentinel nearly dropped Optimus in his protest, clearly angry.

"Hey! No fair! I called the panel!"

"I said, Longarm gets the panel. You may have his face."

"This is such slag."

Sentinel didn't speak more after that, clearly pouty. Longarm took his turn, carefully working on his panel. Optimus flexed his servos, feeling as though he was poking them through clouds. Longarm didn't take very long at all, and Alpha Trion approved of his work. Rodimus went next, engraving at his aft, making him giggle, and everyone else groan. Least the pattern was alright. Then it was Sentinel's turn, and he hated it. Everyone helped carry Optimus as it was his turn, allowing Sentinel to hold his face yet again. It was only getting worse for Sentinel. As he was engraving little patterns onto the side of his face, more towards the metal outline, Sentinel grumbled. Optimus blinked, not quite there.

"S...Sentinel?"

"Primus sake, what?"

"I...feel good? But...a weird good."

"It's the oil. Supposed to relax your body for the initiation."

"It...is?"

"Yeah. Now stop squirming, I'm almost done."

"...I...know its uh...probably a bad time, but uh...thank you. For doing this to me. It means a lot."

Sentinel halted for a moment, audial fins perked up and face radiating with heat. There was a moment of nothingness in between them, when Sentinel slowly leaned in. Optimus didn't really understand what was happening, but he didn't pull away from him. Right when he was expecting Sentinel's lips, there was a finger halting them both. Alpha Trion scowled, and lightly smacked Sentinel on his shoulder.

"For shame, Sentinel prime. You can't steal that from our Magnus. Come now. It's time."

Sentinel swore as he helped Optimus down a hallway, soon coming to a room. The room held four seats in a corner, facing a soft looking berth. Most berths were just a steel slab, with maybe a small blanket, but this. This was wrapped in layers of soft blue sheets, adorned with MANY blue pillows. The rest of the little group sat down, while Longarm helped lay Optimus down, much to his relief.

"Oh...this is...soft. It's...nice."

"Yes, I'm aware. Just keep laying down, Optimus, be comfy."

"Oh...okay."

Longarm joined the rest of them at the seats, and Optimus sighed. The scent of the oil still clouded his processor. He was on the brink of drifting off, when a voice flooded the room.

"Ah, Optimus. I see you're ready."

Optimus leaned his helm up, and parted his legs, to see Ultra Magnus. 

"Ready...I'm...ready."

He barely even knew how to talk right now, let alone past some sort of test. Ultra Magnus walked over to the berth, sat down beside the prime, and carefully ran his hand up the others chest. Ultra Magnus was a big mech, but his hand was huge, firm.

"Optimus, have you heard about a Magnus, and how special intimacy is with them?"

"Y...yes. I think I have. Why?"

"Because. You see, Optimus, when you become a Prime, it's because of me. You need my blessing to do so. And I'm going to give you that very blessing, in this very moment. Now, how do you feel?"

"I...kinda dazed. But really, really good. Light. It's uh...the oil, right?"

"Yes, it is. And I'm glad you feel good, little one."

Ultra Magnus cupped his face in his palm, and slowly ran his thumb over his lips. Back and forth, back and forth, already getting eager to give this little one his blessing. Optimus tried to sit up, but Ultra Magnus pushed him down, keeping him there by keeping his frame above his. That was when Optimus felt Magnus's lips on his own. Firm, possessive. This was...weird. But given that his mind was dazed enough to not really care, he accepted the embrace, going so far as to keep his hands on his chest. Very broad, very smooth to his servos. Magnus pulled away, only to have his lips roam Optimus's neck, with Optimus only enabling him, tilting his neck to the side to give him easier access. Ultra Magnus may have been up there in age, but he wasn't any less active. His hands traced down the little primes frame, palming and rubbing and exploring. It was only a few cycles before Optimus was in worse shape than before; panting, gasping, steam pouring from his exhalation system, and his fans ablaze, desperately trying to cool himself down.   
Ultra Magnus peeled himself away, admiring the snuffs he left in his wake. His hands traced over the intricate designs his companions had etched into his metal, admiring it all. Then he finally started unwrapping his little offering, clicking open his valve panel. He even scooted a bit to the side, allowing everyone to see the wet valve. Blue lips, with red bio lights, and a big, plump, red node, befitting a beautifully ripe cherry. Rodimus gave a little whistle, only to be smacked by Sentinel. Magnus didn't bother wasting his time with their nonsense, but tucking right in. He lifted the others legs up, and Optimus let out a cry of surprise as he felt big, firm lips around his valve. 

"U-Ultra Magnus! I-I-!"

He chose to, instead of complaining or questioning, clamp his hand over his mouth, his entire body shaking as the big, thick glossa roamed inside him, stroking his folds. He didn't mean to be so disgraceful, but after only mere moments, he removed his hands, grabbing onto the others audial fins, yanking him further inside of him. It...was no secret that Optimus hadn't interfaced before, that alone made him sensitive, but the fact that Magnus was so wanting, demanding even, with his once pure valve, was almost too much. With a whimper for mercy, he overloaded, his fluids dripping down his superior's face. He whined from overstimulation, feeling Ultra Magnus sucking the overload from him. He was spared, finally, as Ultra Magnus moved to the side, letting everyone see the plump, twitchy valve. It was met with mixed reactions, from the least reactive as stoic Alpha Trion, to the practically drooling Rodimus.   
Ultra Magnus carefully lifted Optimus, laying him on his front, where Optimus just sank. He wished his body would cool down, he was practically watching steam roll out of his lips. Magnus provided some comfort, rubbing his back firmly with his own two hands.

"There there little one. You're doing FANTASTICALLY so far. You should be very proud of your- who did the designs on his aft?"

"Oh, me. Come on, it's KINDA funny. Gives you something to look at on your trip to pound town anyway."

Alpha Trion shrugged. Rodimus was rather flamboyant, not much he could do about it. Sentinel groaned, helm thrown back.

"For the love of Magnus can we JUST hurry this up?"

Rodimus rolled his optics, simultaneously grinning.

"Someone wants that prime pussy~"

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE-"

His threats were empty as Longarm plucked Rodimus from his chair, swapping them seats.

"That's enough, you two."

He let his arm stretch further, to grab a pillow, and tuck it under Optimus.

"Please, do continue, Ultra Magnus."

"Thank you, Longarm. Helpful as always. Now Optimus, relax."

Optimus WAS relaxed, practically limp, in fact, being unable to do anything that didn't include panting, holding the pillow, and keeping his aft up, like Magnus told him to. Magnus clicked his spike panel open, sighing in relief. His spike had been begging to be free the second he walked into the room. Who could blame him? Optimus was sleek, young, and displayed so many qualities of a true leader. It was nothing short of arousing in his optics. What else was arousing? The fact that Optimus took his spike like an absolute champ, merely gripping onto his pillow and murmuring about how it stretched him so. Magnus softly rubbed at his cheek, cooing in his audial.

“Easy, easy. I know it’s a bit much. You can handle it. I know you can, and I’m going to be so proud of you once you handle more. We will ALL be proud of you, won't we?”

Magnus looked Sentinel right in his optics as he pushed a few more inches into their new Prime, making Optimus clutch to his pillow as though his life depended on it.

“See? Look at you. Halfway there.”

“O-only halfway?”

“You can handle it, my little Optimus. In and out, in and out. You can handle this. How does it feel?”

Optimus felt oral fluid drip down his chin as Magnus pushed himself in and out, in and out, getting his valve more and more used to the gerth.

“Good...r-really good, Ultra Magnus, sir.”

“Say it again, louder.”

“I-”

He was going to, but Sentinel kept glaring at him, as if furious. Something about the glare instilled unease in his spark, making Optimus bury his face in the pillow, shaking his helm. Ultra Magnus huffed. He was giving Optimus something extraordinary. He was giving him something that most would consider practically holy, and Sentinel was ruining it. 

"Come now. You wish to be a prime, you must follow the instructions from your Magnus. Lift that face up…"

He trailed off, gripping his helm and forcing it up.

"Open those little lips…"

Magnus took a grip of his chin, and pulled his chin down, revealing an open, drooling mouth, holding a very eager glossa.

"And tell everyone how I feel. Go on. And speak loud enough for everyone to hear you."

Optimus looked as though he wanted to hesitate, but upon a few more inches stretching him enough to strain his poor valve, he obeyed.

"You. You feel w-wonderful, Ultra Magnus sir."

"Ah, there we go. Let's give you a nice reward."

Ultra Magnus placed his hand on his shoulder, another at his hip, and slammed into him, forcing another scream from the little prime with each thrust inside of him, until Ultra Magnus finally blessed him with his overload, filling Optimus with hot, thick fluid. Optimus gritted his dentae as he felt his insides try to accommodate the large load, making Optimus feel bloated. Ultra Magnus carefully moved Optimus onto his back again, and pushed his legs back, simultaneously pulling out. He wanted Optimus to not lose a single drop.

"Optimus. Keep your legs up. If you lose a single drop, I will not promote you officially. Do you understand?"

Optimus could only nod, body left shaking from the overstimulation. Ultra Magnus let go of his legs, and even though it was strenuous, he forced his legs to stay put. Ultra Magnus stood up, allowing everyone to get a view. Optimus's valve was swollen, trembling, and glistening with plenty of fluids. Rodimus snickered, judging Longarm.

"Ah, guess OP likes cream with his pie, huh?"

This got a chuckle from Ultra Magnus himself, and Rodimus folded his arms pridefully. Not everyday the mech so much as cracks as a smile. Magnus placed his fluid coated spike, and slowly pushed his head past Optimus's lips, amused that he didn't even need to tell him to start sucking. Those lips felt like fragging an absolute cloud, making Magnus only eager still.

"There we go...it's a pleasure to meet our new Prime. Isn't it, Sentinel?"

"...yes sir."

Unfortunately for Ultra Magnus, he wasn't gonna have such privileges for very long. Soon, it'll be Sentinel's turn. Afterall.

He deserved EVERYTHING Magnus owned.


End file.
